


Piano

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One word Fic. Piano</p><p>Modern AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> One word Fic. Piano
> 
> Modern AU

Roy was walking in the Armstrong mansion with Alex when he heard the soft melody of a song he had heard on the radio. The tune got stronger as they got closer to the piano room. He looked in to see two people at the piano. One was Catherine, Alex’s youngest sister, and the other someone he didn’t recognize.

 

“Alex. Who is that?” Roy asked, pointing to the blond playing the piano.

 

“That is Edward Elric. He and his younger brother are staying with us for a while.” Alex answered with a smile. “Come. You must rest.” He lead him away from the room.

 

~TIS BE A PAGE BREAK~

 

Roy woke to the same gentle sound of the same piano. Standing, he pulled on a robe and started out to the piano room. He saw the same boy at the piano, this time they were both alone.

 

His hair was golden and flowed below his shoulders. He looked like a girl if one didn’t know better.

 

Roy was about to leave when he heard the familiar lyrics to a familiar song.

 

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh when I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing up tails_

_Coming back as we are_

 

Roy slowly entered the room and pulled a chair out, sitting in it. He noticed the blond had earphones in. He leaned on the hood and closed his eyes, listening.

 

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

Roy smiled softly and opened his eyes to see the other looking at him with a blush. Edward looked down and continued to play, his singing growing softer as he finished. He pulled his head phones out.

 

“I’m Edward.” He said with a smile making Roy feel something he never felt before.

  
“Hello, Edward. I’m Roy.” He spoke and stood. “Maybe we can speak again soon. I would love to hear you play once more.”


End file.
